redux_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Realm
Overview The Realm is located within the Realm Portal to the north of the nexus. This is where players will go to fight mobs, gather loot, and gain experience. The Realm contains multiple simple monsters in each biome of the realm, and every biome (excluding the ice biome and the beach biome) holds a boss. Each boss only appears when the previous boss is defeated, in the order shown: Cassandra (Starting position) > Forest God (top right of realm) > Dragon (top left of realm) > Scorpion Queen (bottom of realm) > Phoenix (top of realm). After the Phoenix, the loop begins again. Biomes Grassland The grassland is the easiest area of the game, containing very easy monsters: the Green Slime, the Snake, and the Snail. Most monsters in the grasslands grant on average 10 experience. Green Slime The Green Slime is the easiest enemy in the game. It has 35 health and deals 5 damage. Snake The Snake is a very easy enemy, havidng 50 health and dealing 6 damage. Snail The Snail is also a very easy enemy. It deals 7 damage and has 50 health. BOSS: Cassandra Cassandra is the boss of the Grasslands. She has 15,000 points of health, and deals 35 damage in an AoE (Area of Effect) attack, along with a 5 damage paralysis attack. Notable Drops * Cassandra's Essence Strategy Cassandra is easy to defeat: when she fires her red bullets, find a gap the red bullets don't reach. Then stand in that position and tank the paralysis shots - since they only deal 3 damage, you can take 33 before needing to nexus, provided you haven't had any vitality or energy potions. Forest The Forest is a purely boss-only area, with haunted stumps spawning often, guarded by the Forest God. Haunted Stump The Haunted Stump is a relatively difficult enemy, dealing 16 damage and having 160 points of health. BOSS: Forest God The Forest God boss is a powerful boss with 20,000 health. He has three different attacks - a 40 damage 3 pellet shotgun, a 40 damage AoE, and a 5 damage paralysis. Notable Drops * Tree Bark Armor Strategy The Forest God is slightly more challenging to defeat, since it has a shotgun. Said shotgun will prevent the "find a gap and stand still" tactic, so players attempt to move between gaps as to avoid the shotgun. Mountains The Mountains are a dangerous place for a new player. They hold high damaging slimes and ghosts, along with a dragon of terrifying proportions... Most monsters here grant on average 15 experience. Blood Slime The Blood Slime is a red colored slime with 110 health. It deals ~9 damage. Lava Slime The Lava Slime is an orange slime with 170 health. It also deals ~9 damage. Ghost The Ghost is a glass-cannon like enemy, with 80 health but 12-16 damage. BOSS: Red Dragon The almighty Red Dragon is a dangerous boss. It does 50 damage with its AoE, and 40 damage with each of the three shots in the shotgun. It also fires out 5 damage paralysis bullets, freezing you in place for 1 second, making him a formidable opponent. He grants roughly 200 experience. Notable Drops * Dragon Pendant Strategy Since his AoE attacks are far faster, people adopt a different strategy for the Red Dragon and all other bosses, moving in an elongated circle, as shown here. Desert The desert is a good farming spot, but beware the moments the Scorpion Queen comes out of her burrow, for she is just waiting to stab you. Shore Crab The Shore Crab is an amazing enemy for farming. It has little hp at 80, and only deals 7 damage. Most notably, however, they are renowned for dropping the Sorcerer Robe, a strong Unique armor. Combined with their high spawn rate and 13 xp (on average), these crabs are wonderful farming havens. BOSS: Scorpion Queen The Scorpion Queen is different to most realm bosses in that it fires high-speed poison bullets which deal 3 damage a second for 5 seconds. Else, it's a pretty standard boss with a 35 damage AoE and a 50 damage, 3 pellet shotgun. It has 35,000 health. Notable Drops * Creature Blade Strategy Just follow the circling method used in the Red Dragon fight. Dusty Volcano The Dusty Volcano is only something the bravest of adventurers brave. Home to the legendary Phoenix, this place is not where you want to be. BOSS: Phoenix The fiery Phoenix, the most powerful monster in the Redux realm. It seems a bit standard... With a 50 damage AoE attack and a 40 damage 3 pellet shotgun, the only speciality of the Phoenix is its 5 damage blinding bullets, which turns everything greyscale for 3 seconds. It has 45,000 health, however, but has some of the best gear in the game: The Phoenix Set. Notable Drops * Phoenix Blade * Phoenix Helm * Phoenix Armor * Phoenix Shield Strategy The circling method should work, but you may need to go a shorter distance due to the speed of the bullets. Beach The beach is one of two biomes without a boss, the other being the ice biome. It is home to the Blackwater Slimes (and occasionnaly Shore Crabs), powerful beings with a decent punch. Blackwater Slime The Blackwater Slime has 200 health, and deals a hefty 20 damage. It gives about 25 xp.